Guan's blind date
by Akiko142
Summary: Andy convinces Guan to get a blind date. Maybe a GuanxOC. Please R
1. You need a love life!

**My fifth fanfiction. I hope you'll like it…**

"Andy! Training starts in ten minutes!" Guan shouted. It sounded more he had banged a gong.

"I know I'll be there…" Andy started to say.

"Get ready!" Guan shouted.

"But…let me just…" Andy gets cut off by Guan.

"What?"

"Okay then…" Andy said disappointed. "Bye Nelly"

The girl he had been talking to waved to him "See you later Andy!"

Andy put on his monk robes, got his staff and went for training. _Why _did _Master Monk_ _Guan have to interfere? I was so close to ask Nelly out! _He thought and sighed.

"Stop daydreaming Andy!" Guan practically screamed in Andy's ear.

"What?" Andy saw his friends, Guan's other students were staring at him.

"Sorry, I just got distracted yeah." he said and picked up his staff to continue training. But he was still kind of distracted. Thinking of how to ask Nelly out. But he stopped. It just hit him. He thought about Guan. Something's not right about his life. _He's so, so…alone. He's lived 1500 years and who did he spend a lot of his life with? _Andy thought. _A lot of people of course but who was really close? Yeah his closest friend Chase Young turned evil and all. Guan needs a better life. I need to help him. But how? Hmm…I GOT IT! The perfect solution to help him! Oh this will be so PERFECT! _Andy smiled.

After training, Andy decided to talk to Guan.

"Master Monk Guan, can I talk to you?" Andy asked Guan.

"Uh okay" Guan said.

"I have the perfect way to improve your love life!" Andy said grinning. "Since your closest friend Chase Young left you and went to the heylin side, who's your closest friend now?"

Guan shrugged.

"I see, very interesting!" Andy said.

"Andy I'm not gay…" Guan got cut off by Andy.

"YOU'RE GAY? Very interesting…"

"Uh I'm not gay Andy" Guan sighed.

"Okay then I can help you with your 'problem'" Andy offered.

"Problem? What problem?" Guan asked confused.

Andy gasped. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR PROBLEM! Well I do. What I said at the beginning at the conversation. You need a love life!"

"I do?" Guan asked confused.

"Yes of course you do! Ta da!" Andy pulled out a piece of paper from behind his back and handed it to Guan.

"So what's this?" Guan reads the paper. "I need a blind date?"

"Yep! Fill out this and send it to the people in charge of the blind date thingy." Andy replied.

**In a few days…**

"Hey Andy, I got something in the mail." Guan gives his letter Andy. Andy gasped.

"Go Master Monk Guan! It's your birthday boo-yeah!" Andy said jumping up and down.

"I got a blind date. This girl Dana." Guan told him. "The date's tonight at this temple."

"Oh my gosh! You need to get ready!" Andy shouted with excitement.

"Okay I will. Thank you Andy." Guan walks away.

"Wait! Hold your horses!" Andy called. He ran to catch up with Guan. "You need my help!"

"It's okay Andy I can…"

"What? But I can make your date so PERFECT! C'mon! This is like your first blind date!" Andy said. He made puppy eyes.

"Oh and what about you?" Guan asked.

"Well I uh, never had a blind date before but I uh have a date no, girlfriends and uh crushes." Andy answered with a nervous grin.

"So what do you mean by girlfriends and crushes?" Guan asked.

"Well, I guess I probably have like five girlfriends and three crushes…" Andy admitted. Guan's jaws dropped open. "But don't worry about it Master Monk Guan, I'll make your blind date great, yeah"

Guan finally gave in. "Okay Andy, you can help…"

"Yippee! I rule!" Andy shouted insanely. "Go myself! I'm da best!"

**End of Chapter**

I hope you all liked my first chapter. Kind of short but don't worry, the next chapter will be better and funnier! Please R&R! Puppy eyes!


	2. The date

**My second chapter!**

"Okay soo, here's the list of things you need to do." Andy said pulling out athree meter long list. "1: food, 2: blindfold, 3: earphone, 4: music, are some of the things you'll need."

"Let me see that list." Guan grabbed the three meter list from Andy. "Holy crap! That's all you wrote? And the writing's so big!"

"I write big when I'm thinking very hard!" Andy said grinning.

Guan blinked. _Hmm, food. Lots of time to cook something. Blindfold, I'm confused. Well this is a blind date. I dunno why I'm sort of confused. What about the earphone? Why do I need it? Hmm, music?_

Andy seemed to be reading his mind. "You need the blindfold because it's a blind date. Earphone so I can help you when you don't know what to do. I'll put in some background music to make it more romantic."

Guan's jaws dropped open. _Okay, this guy is seriously on drugs or something! I need to tell him I don't need any help before he gets carried away! What should I say? 'Andy I want to plan this date myself because I think you're on drugs!' Nah, I don't think so. How about…_

"Uh Andy, I think I can plan my date myself. I uh…dunno just think I can do it myself." Guan told him.

"But you don't know the first thing about blind dates! You have no idea how much you need me!" Andy said with puppy eyes.

"Uh…"

"Good, now let's get ready. About the food, you can cook so get cookin! I'll get the blindfold, walkie-talkies and music." Andy said.

Guan sighed giving up. "Okay then…"

* * *

The food's done, and Andy's got the blindfold, walkie-talkies and music. It's 9:00.

"Ugh! A blindfold! What if I break something?" Guan asked.

"Don't worry, you won't." Andy assured him. They heard a knock on the door. "I think your date's here!"

"Huh? Where?" Guan asked moving around like a zombie trying to find the wall.

"At the door!" Andy told him. "Never mind I'll get it." Andy goes up to the door and opens it.

A woman, obviously Dana, was at the door. She had short brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, faded jeans, and white running shoes.

"Hi!" Dana greeted.

"Uh hi, you're Dana right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, so where's Guan?" Dana asked.

"Oh uh, having a little trouble. He'll make it. Hey!" Andy called to Guan. "Your blind date's here!"

"Where? Ouch!" a voice called. "Heehee, I hit my head on the wall, OUCH!" Dana and Andy heard something smash. "I think I broke something!"

"Okay what's going on?" Dana asked. She went to where Guan's voice came from. Her jaws dropped open. "Okay why do you have a blindfold?" Dana asked taking it off.

_Okay seriously, I don't even know why I'm wearing it. Andy told me to. Yay! I can see! _Guan thought. _But what should I say? 'Andy, the guy who's helping me with my date told me to wear it.' Nah! I don't think so. How about…_

"Because I felt like it."

Dana made a face. "Why?"

"I dunno…" Guan replied. "Let's eat. I just made some food."

They heard some dishes smashing. "Andy? What happened?" Guan whispered on the earphone.

"Uh nothing, relax! Everything's alright, heehee! Kazusu atom!" the voice on the other side said. "Come get the food."

Guan gave a sigh of relief. He went to the kitchen, came out with the food and put it on the table. Noodles, chili, egg rolls, and two glasses of water. Dana and Guan sat at the table and started eating. "Now playing the teletubies theme song!" a voice said. Suddenly, they heard some weird voices sing in a babyish tone. _What's this?_ Guan thought.

"So, you like teletubies?" Dana asked raising an eyebrow. _Ugh! This 'teletubies' song is driving me crazy!_ _I should talk to Andy about this. _

"Andy, what are you playing?" Guan whispered though the earphone.

"I don't know! This guy came to the door weeks ago and said he sold me a CD for classical music! It must have gotten mixed up with his teletubies CD!" Andy told Guan from the other side. "What a rip off!" Andy shouted. "Don't worry; I'll turn it off…" The teletubies music stopped.

"Maybe he did on purpose. Some people!" Guan hissed.

Dana glared at him. "Are you talking to yourself Guan?"

"Yep! Heehee! Talking to myself…" Guan lied. He played with his fork nervously.

_It's too quiet! _Guan thought. _Say something Guan! _

"Do you like the food?" Guan asked.

"Um yeah, it's uh…great! Can I ask you something? What did you put in it? Any 'new' ingredients?" Dana asked trying to eat the egg roll.

"Uh no, I followed the recipe. Nothing new." Guan told her. Dana blinked.

"Okay then…" she said. "Well it tastes great heehee…"

"Andy, I'm bored. How do I start a conversation?" Guan asked on the earphone.

"Say, 'let's talk about you' or something, yeah. What do you hate? What are you really obsessed with, yeah." Andy said.

"Okay then" Guan whispered. "Hey Dana, let's talk about you." Guan said. "What do you hate? What are you really obsessed with." Guan couldn't help thinking how dumb he sounded.

"Okay ya know what I really hate? I HATE it when you're talking to yourself and stuff. Andpeople who think they're the best but are really idiots, myretarded neighbour, know-it-alls,apple juice,I love orange juice!And I like my cat, Cutie Pie, jokes, well when I'm really emo they make me angry but I usually love jokes, my friends, being hyper, daydreaming, watching TV, sleeping, I'm kinda lazy sometimes. I started doing martial arts two months ago and I've been doing em since." Dana told him.

_Hmm, _Guan thought. _I think this date is going well! Thank you Andy!_

**End of Chapter**

**Heehee! Dana didn't find out Andy's helping Guan. WHY ARE YOU GETTING AWAY WITH IT! (Everyone stares at me) Oh well, I'm the one who wrote this. So why am I asking? Anyway, R&R please!**


	3. Rain

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Well, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

Guan and Dana had started a conversation without Andy whispering in Guan's ear. Well, he wasn't whispering. He was yelling insanely! Because Guan was ignoring him. So Andy finally decided to shut up for once. What a relief!

"Crap! It's 11:00! Got to go." Dana said. She hugged Guan. He blushed but he hugged her back. Suddenly, a sound ruined it.

"Guan! I found the right music CD! At least I think it's the right one… I'm 'almost' positive it is. Should I check if it works?" Andy asked.

Dana blinked. _Music CD? What…? _She thought. She noticed the earphone and took it off Guan's ear. _So he wasn't talking to himself…THAT IDIOT! _Dana let go of Guan.

"Guan, what's this?" Dana asked holding up the earphone. Guan bit his lip nervously.

"Oh that? It's nothing, um yeah." Guan lied.

"Alright then. I believe you." Dana said. "But just to make sure…" she put on the earphone.

"HELLO! Sheesh! Why aren't you answering Guan? I'm here to help make your date good and you dare to ignore me!" Andy whined.

"Hmm? 'Hello! Sheesh! Why aren't you answering Guan? I'm here to help make your date good and you dare to ignore me!'" Dana repeated in a monotone voice. She narrowed her eyes.

"Look Dana…I can explain everything…it's not my fault!" Guan explained, at least tried to.

"Oh well…I'm am soo leaving this place! Wait, where's the guy answering from the other side? That perv will pay! Tell me where he is!" Dana demanded.

"Uh no." Guan replied. _I guess he's still in the kitchen_, Guan thought. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Dana narrowed her eyes. "If I don't find out where that perv is soon, I will scream! Don't think I won't!"

_Whoa! She's so emo! _Guan thought. He watched her stomp away.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Dana came back dragging Andy by his leg. He looked very 'beat-up' and unconscious. She let go of his leg and crossed her arms. 

"He told me everything." Dana explained "Very reluctantly. That's why he suffered the 'consequences' you see. So Guan, is it true that he was talking to you on the other earphone telling you what to do when you needed help and music? Is it true that he screwed up the food so he made it again? While he did, he broke some of the dishes. Did he get you into the whole 'blind date' thing? Does he have five girlfriends and three crushes? Oh and by the way, I know it's him because he was yelling in an earphone."

Guan wanted to defend Andy, but hey! It's too late. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess…"

"And you let him brainwash you!" Dana shouted. "But I think I'll spare you, because Andy's pretty persuasive and all. It's not your fault. Bye! Good night, sleep tight, let the bed bugs bite…HARD!" Dana walked out through the door. After 30 seconds, a loud cry was heard.

* * *

"Holy crap! I'm soaked! Stupid rain!" it said. Guan followed Dana's voice. She was right, she all soaked and it was raining.

"Wait there, I'll get an umbrella" Guan came back with an umbrella.

"Uh thanks…" Dana said. But when she went outside, the wind blew the umbrella away. Dana ran back inside.

"Looks like the storm isn't stopping anytime soon. Why that's not fair! What have I done to done to deserve this?" Dana yelled.

Guan shrugged.

"Stupid rain! Stupid rain! Stupid rain!" Dana shouted. "Well, I usually love rain but not in a time like this."

"You'll have to wait out the storm." Guan told her "You can sleep here overnight." Dana frowned.

"Ugh! Fine…" Dana murmured. _I hope the storm will end soon. Like…NOW! If those perverts do anything else, THEY WILL PAY! _Dana thought.

**End of Chapter**

**So, what do you think? Mwahahahaha! Dana has found out! And how will the night go? I love being evil…R&R! please…**


	4. Go to sleep!

**Another update, now READ! I command you to read it! But don't mind Andy in this chapter, he's such a whiner.**

Andy finally woke up. He screamed.

"AH! Don't murder me Dana. I will do anything! I will stop being a perv. Wait! Where's Dana?"

Guan sighed. "She's sleeping over. It's raining."

Andy fell on his face. He got up and said, "WHAT! Dana the vicious killer h-here?" he asked shivering.

"She'll be gone when the rain stops. Most likely in the morning. Shut up, you'll live." Guan told him. Andy was still shivering.

"Tell her to stay away from me!"

"You are crazy! Calm down Andy, breath! But uh, her room is right next to yours, still! It's uh, okay…" Guan said.

"It's right next to mine…okay. What tragedies! B-but that's just as bad as sharing a room! I want to survive!" Andy whined.

Guan rolled his eyes. "Andy you're crazy! Do 50 push-ups!"

Andy's jaw almost hit the ground. "Push-ups? B-but why? You've turned back into your push-up self! Okay fine, 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4…" Andy stuck his tongue out at Guan and started doing push-ups.

"After that, go to sleep!" Guan said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

A while later, Guan decided to check on everyone. Didn't check on Andy and Dana yet. Guan walked into Andy's room. 

"Still scared?" Guan asked Andy. Andy nodded. Guan sighed.

"Go to sleep! Sheesh! You'll be waking up really early for training."

Andy shrugged. "I'm used to it. Not that I like waking up early, but I used to wake up at 10 before I came here. But I'm scared…" Andy made a cute and innocent face. "Dana's awake too…" Guan rolled his eyes. He doesn't fall for the 'cute and innocent' face. _Andy_ _is so stubborn!_ _Dana almost murdered him before…why is he using the cute and innocent face on me? He knows it'll never work! I guess I should go check on Dana…_Guan started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked still wearing that irresistible face that would totally brainwash me, almost everyone but not Guan.

"To check on Dana. You two are the only ones awake, go to sleep!" Guan shouted and walked out of the room.

* * *

"GO TO SLEEP!" Guan shouted before even looking at Dana. 

"Huh?" Dana yawned. "Who's there? Five more minutes!" She threw her pillow at Guan's face. She narrowed her eyes.

"GUAN!" Dana yelled. "Why did you try to wake me?"

Guan blushed. _I should have checked if she was awake…of course Andy would say Dana's awake, he's scared! _He picked up the pillow and gave it to Dana.

"Thanks" she said not even looking at him. "So, what do you want?"

"Uh, nothing…" Guan murmured. _Stupid Andy! _

"Hey, now that I'm awake explain; WHY DID SCREAM 'GO TO SLEEP' WITHOUT CHECKING IF I WAS ASLEEP!" Dana said, more just yelling than a question.

Guan's face got bright red. "Stupid Andy…"

"Yes I know. What about him?" Dana asked unamused.

"He's scared of you! He's still awake 'think you'll kill him or something' and thinks you're awake waiting for you to attack him." Guan told her. He sat down beside her bed. "It's annoying!"

Dana smiled. "Aww, poor Andy. But it's amusing! Hey, I already beat the crap out of him, isn't that enough? I'm not that vicious. I know you may think making him unconscious is harsh, sorry…oh well! Too bad!"

"What made you this way?" Guan asked. (Even though he is also like this!)

"WHAT! What do you mean?"

"Why do have such a hot temper?" Guan asked shamelessly.

Dana's gave Guan a very fiery 'will kill someone like, now' evil eye. "You dare to ask! For you're information Guan, I DON'T HAVE SUCH A HOT TEMPER! Shaddup!"

_Very hot temper _Guan thought not caring what Dana just said.

Dana sighed. "You're really annoying." She said before hitting him in the face with her pillow. "I'm really hurt okay. About what you and Andy did. Was this a game or something? I must have been very amusing for both of you! I was completely unamused. Thanks for letting me stay for tonight, but as soon as the rain stops I'm out of here! Now go to sleep and leave me alone!" Dana put her head under her pillow. "Uh, bye…"

Guan walked out of her room. _I need something to make up for this. I can't see Dana like this. But what?_

**End of Chapter**

**What do you think of the chapter? I've done my job by updating now you must REVIEW! Please!**


	5. The last chapter

**YAY! I UPDATED! There's very slight Chase/Jack in here, but it's REALLY short.  
**

_Next morning: 5:30_

"WAKE UP!" Guan shouted banging his gong. He woke some very irritated students and Dana. He heard some yawns, 'five more minutes mommy', 'whose disturbing my beauty sleep' and other complaints showing 'laziness' as Guan would call it. He rolled his eyes. _The laziest students. That's what they're like every morning!_

Dana yawned. _What time is it? _She reached down to get her watch which she put down beside her bed last night. Yes, she was sleeping in her casual clothes. Have you ever tried sleeping in jeans? Dana found it very uncomfortable. She glanced at her watch and fell on the floor.

"It's 5:31? Are these people mental?" she asked pinching herself to make sure she isn't having a random nightmare. _Ouch! Okay, so I'm awake…THESE PEOPLE NEED SOME ACURATE ALARM CLOCKS! Yes alarm clocks, not gongs! Much more civilized than waking people with a gong 5:31 in the morning! _Dana put her watch back on the floor and got into bed. She put her pillow over her head. She went back to sleep even though the storm's most likely over. Who'd go out at 5:30 AM for crying out loud! _Wait!_ She thought. She felt something beside her…

* * *

"Rise and shine…" Guan got cut off by Nelly. 

"Erm, where's the 'shine'? The sun isn't even up DUH!" Andy drooled like a lovesick fanboy. Nelly rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach knocking him unconscious. (For the second time in the story! Let's play whack-an-Andy.)

Guan found that amusing. He would have given Nelly push-ups but he decided not to.

These students have been here for two weeks. Two kids are asleep right now with stuffed chinchillas. Two are throwing spit balls at each other. Nelly practically has 'I will kill you written over her face and is ready to KILL anyone who will say a word to her. (She's cranky due to lack of sleep) And yeah, Andy's still unconscious. Robby's still in the bathroom, or is he…? If you think Raimundo's bad, you're at the wrong planet, person! So, these eight kids are worse than Raimundo DUH! At least when it's morning, that's when they're REALLY cranky.

"What the hell…!" Guan shouted. He might as well yell at a wall. No one noticed his existence. "It's time for training!" See? What did I tell you? "HEY! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING! This is not the time to sleep! Has anyone seen Robby?" Aww, poor Guan. I feel so sorry for him. Too bad!

"Glowy!" Maddie cried picking up a plain grey stone. Everyone crowded around her and.

"Lemme see!"

"What is it?"

"Hey! I can't see! Move!"

"That's not glowy!"

"Yes it is!"

"WHAT!"

"It's glowy grey!"

"It is plausible!"

"It's possible, now plausible!"

"See? I told you it was plausible!"

"What the hell does possible mean?"

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

Everyone was shouting like crazy over the littlest thing. Everyone including the kids with the stuffed chinchillas and spit balls. Andy as awake by now and Robby, who had cookie dough all over his face joined in. They picked up staff and started poking people. Four against four. The battle of the plain grey stone or the glowing grey stone.

"STOP THIS YOU ANIMALS!" Guan screamed helplessly.

"WE ARE NOT ANIMALS! WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS AND WE ARE MUCH MORE SANE THAN YOU!" they all shouted before becoming monkeys again.

"Shut up! It's just a rock! You're beating the crap out of each other for a rock?" No one cared. They screamed and wrestled some more. Guan sighed. _They'll never learn.

* * *

_

Guan went inside to get a drink. He noticed something in the kitchen. Half the cookie dough was gone! _Robby. _Guan thought. He poured himself a glass of water. After drinking it, he put the glass in the sink.

"Hey Guan." He heard Dana's voice behind him. Guan turned around.

"I found these on my bed." Dana was holding up a letter and some flowers. "How cheesy…hmm, but I didn't read the letter yet…let's see what it says."

Dear Dana, 

I'm really sorry,

I shouldn't have let Andy help me,

Andy thought I needed a love life so he suggested I get a blind date.

I'm sorry for letting him help with the date.

I hope you get this letter before you leave

Bye

-Guan

Dana finished reading the letter. "Okaay…" she was speechless.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Guan asked her.

"Erm, I glad I got the sincere apology I deserved…thanks." Dana said. She looked down at her watch. "IT'S 6 AM! I shouldn't even be up! Until like 9:30; that's when I usually get up. Oh and by the way, why are these weird kids going crazy over a rock outside?"

Guan slapped his forehead. _So they're still fighting…

* * *

_

A few rays of sunshine came out from behind the clouds. One of them hit the rock.

"Glowy!" the kids squealed dropping their staffs and crowding around Maddie who was holding up the rock. "Yay!" A few more rays came out from behind the clouds. Soon it was sunny.

* * *

"Heehee, crazy people…" Dana chuckled. "Why did you leave them outside alone? They're really scaring me!" 

"They're scaring me too, that's why I came inside." Guan answered. "That's what they're like every morning. At least I just train with them until 7:30 and in at noon."

"AND YOU ARE LEAVING THEM ALONE! HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU DON'T GO BACK OUTSIDE, YOU WILL PAY!" Dana threatened.

"Erm…"

"Shaddup! C'mon!" Dana dragged him outside by his arm. Guan sighed and went with her.

* * *

"No! You're back!" very tearful kids said. 

"Yep! I feel very sorry for you...TOO BAD!" Dana taunted. Guan gave her a death glare.

Dana gasped. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE LOOKING AT MOI LIKE THAT?" Dana yelled punching Guan's arm.

"Dana I'm sorry..." Dana cut Guan off.

"Shaddup!" Dana started punching his arm harder. "Now go train!"

"Fine" Guan said pulling his arm away.

"We're training now?" Maddie asked, her eyes wet with tears.

* * *

_7:30 _

Dana was watching Guan train. (She was still holding the flowers) She looked at her watch. _Yay! It's 7:30!_ She saw Guan's students dropping thier staffs and leaving. (Exept for Andy but Dana didn't notice him) She walked up to Guan but before she could say anything, Andy shouted out.

"Hey Guan, are you sure you're no gay?" he asked. Guan face turned bright red. Dana grimaced.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GAY?" Dana screamed. Guan's face got more red.

"Well, are you?" Andy asked. _That idiot! _Guan thought.

"Shut up both of you! I'm not gay, Chase is..." Guan got cut off by a tearful Dana.

"Who's he? You're boyfriend? LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried walking away. Guan grabbed her arm.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you who Chase is, he used to be my friend, not boyfriend. Besides, he already has a boyfriend, Jack Spicer."

* * *

_Chase's lair (his room, beside his bed)  
_

Chase looked into his crow's eye and listened to Andy, Guan and Dana's conversation. He just smiled, got back into bed and wrapped his arms around...Jack.

* * *

Dana managed to crack a smile. "Okay..." she gave Andy the evil eye. Andy grinned nervously. 

"DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed frantically running away as fast as he could. Dana burst out laughing.

"He's crazy!" she declared smiling.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Dana asked. "I think I should be heading home. Bye"

"Bye Dana" Guan said

* * *

Guan walked into his kitchen. He noticed Dana left the letter there. He picked it up. He niticed some thing written on the back...Dana had written her phone number and address there.

* * *

**The end! Finished! YAY! I hope ya enjoyed this fanfic. Yeah it's an ambiguous ending, but it's obvious Guan and Dana will still keep contact. Now R&R!**


End file.
